A Minecraft Journey
by Limit-Breaker13
Summary: Anthony Cross and his friend Emily Evolution get sucked into the world of Minecraft. Both OCs are featured in My Randy CunningHam Story and also Warning contains: Youtubers and mods as well as the fact that the youtubers don't control their characters their characters control themselves. rated T for swearing


Hey everyone Limit-Breaker13 here with my all new Minecraft story. This story will be starring my OCs Anthony Cross and Emily Evolution who get sucked inside of Minecraft on a multiplayer modded server. Now there will be some mentions of Youtubers and even chapters featuring them but otherwise just Anthony and Emily. I will also tell you guys that this story will begin without mods and they will be discovered gradually as time goes on. The first two to be discovered will be in the first few chapters aright now let's get things started. (OH quick note all Youtubers are offline when there characters are being used cause in this story Minecraft is its own universe k.)

Chapter 1: Intro to Madness

Hi my name is Anthony. Although some people just call me by my last name, Cross. Now I know what you're all thinking why am I in a story about Minecraft when I should be helping Randy take down Super Ronin-Fire. Well the story I'm about to tell takes place a few days before that happened and believe it or not no matter how long this story ends up being it all took place in one day. Now I don't know how or why that is I'm just glad that's how it happened and another thing in the case of some Youtubers like UnRealENTGaming and Pat or as he's called Playertwo their OC characters will be used for those two it will be Rykon and Patrick (Yes Playertwo's OC character is named after himself and FWI (For your information) I started writing Fanfiction and making OCs before I started watching him k good) now those two OCs are for a certain mod that we might get to next chapter I will tell you I have found only one mod that can compete with the mod we might get to next chapter and that mod is Orespawn, can you guys guess what mod we might get to next chapter. Well enough about that intro let's get to the story. Also all my powers except for my speed and strength don't work in Minecraft I don't know why though.

Anthony's P.O.V

I was walking down the school hallway when Emily came rushing up to me "Hey Emily what's up"

"A bunch of Youtubers are getting together and opening up a Minecraft server and a modded one at that there giving away white-list passes now.

"The lets speed on over there" I said. I picked her up and rushed towards the cafeteria and got there before anyone else and when I saw SSJPaul and Playertwo standing next to each other I almost squealed. I put down Emily and walked up to them and said "hi" excitedly they both turned around and smiled

"Hi who are you" said Playertwo

"Are you here for the white-list passes? Asked Paul

"Yeah, me and my friend Emily are"

"Alright what are your guys Minecraft Usernames?"

"Mine is Limit_Breaker13" I said (That's my actual Minecraft username)

"And mine is Evo13" said Emily (I made that one up but who knows it might me someone's username also Evo is a reference but not to Emily's last name)

"Alright you guys are all set up and as luck happens to have it we are now out of room on the server so you two are the last ones able to get this passes. Thx for coming and we'll see you on the server bye"

"Wow" said Emily

"Wow indeed" I replied

Later that day

I was walking home from school when I felt like I was being watched I looked all around me but whoever was watching me was staying well hidden, so I decided to dismiss it as paranoia. This would turn to be a great mistake. When I got to my house I got on my phone and called Emily over telling her to bring her laptop. She came over and we talked a bit about the Ninja and how life was here in Norisville. Then we got on our laptops and booted up Minecraft we clicked on multiplayer entered the server ID and hit play. Then and if it had not happened then it wouldn't have worked, whoever had been following me shot some sort of beam at us and our computers sucking us into the game itself and knocking us out in the process. When we woke up I spoke a few words that I felt accurately described our situation.

"HOLY SHIT WE'RE IN MINECRAFT" I shouted

 **Hey guys hoped you enjoyed this chapter and remember always break your limits**


End file.
